The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens flaccida×Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfaforch’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Cartago, Costa Rica during December 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with numerous flowers, excellent basal branching, and a vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens flaccida breeding selection designated NG5, not patented, characterized by its medium lilac-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and trialing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the Impatiens hawkeri Divine F1 Series Lavender, not patented, characterized by its medium lavender-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2002 in a controlled environment at Cartago, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2002 at Cartago, Costa Rica, Arroyo Grande, Calif, and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.